


The Latte Boy

by Hapkido9061



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, Cuteness overload, Kim wonshik - Freeform, Leo - Freeform, Levi - Freeform, M/M, Vixx - Freeform, based on the song, jung taekwoon - Freeform, ravi - Freeform, wontaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hapkido9061/pseuds/Hapkido9061
Summary: Wonsik may or may not have a crush on the cute boy working at the cafe he gets a latte from each morning. And to be honest, he doesn't really care for coffee that much. Guys with soft smiles and wavy, black hair are much more his style.





	The Latte Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cross posting and editing stuff from my AFF account which I rarely use anymore to here, hope you like it :)

There’s a boy who works at the café across the street from Wonsik’s apartment who’s very inspirational. And this boy is very inspirational in because of many things; at least that’s what Wonsik says when his friends ask about him. Even JaeHwan, Wonsik’s closest friend at work who can space off while spacing off, noticed the longing look in Wonsik’s eyes as he sips his latte each morning.

 

Every day at 8:11 sharp, Wonsik would come in and stand in the line. It usually wasn’t bad in the mornings, and this day was no different. After tugging down the jacket he’d chosen to wear over his shirt so it defined his muscles better, Wonsik stepped up to the counter. He wasn’t trying to show off anything. Definitely not.

 

“How are you?” the man asks each time without fail with a soft smile, black hair pushed back from his face in gentle waves. If Wonsik were being honest, the smile he was given could’ve saved an entire country from starvation. He must’ve recognized the tall man by now- coming in every morning at the exact same time had its perks. This morning was no different from the rest, including the part where Wonsik’s heart grew wings.

 

But today at 8:11, Wonsik decided he would try something new. They should meet in a proper formal sort of way. He would give his name, then the cute barista would give his, and they would date. If they date, then of course they would get married and have kids. Having kids meant having full time jobs and taxes to do while watching the evening news as their kids Henry and Levi slept.

 

Yup. It would be exactly like that.

 

“How are you?”

 

The question was expected and the same as always, but Wonsik still felt the butterflies rise up in his stomach. It was now or never- he would have to actually say what he was feeling. Otherwise, the man might never get to watch the news with him and they will never lead happy, fun lives.

 

“Fine.” Smooth, Wonsik. Just keep going and he’ll love you for sure. “And my name’s Wonsik.”

 

And he responded with a soft “hey”.

 

True love already.

 

Wonsik watched with stars in his eyes as the man scribbled his name on the cup for the latte he ordered and pass it to his coworker. The coworker deftly finished his order with practiced ease before passing it back to the first cute barista. Wonsik nodded his head as a greeting at the second man with eyes of chocolate gold. His tan skin all but melted into espresso being pressed.

 

It must be a requirement to be attractive to be a barista.

 

The café wasn’t busy whatsoever and so they both worked on his order to finish it sooner. Steamed milk mixed with the espresso sitting in the cup until it reached the lip of the styrofoam, foam balancing out the amount of the liquid milk. More than was usually was added on top, but Wonsik wasn’t complaining.  

 

Less than a minute passed before Wonsik had the cup back in his hands, sipping the scalding liquid. A smile grew on his lips as he realized just how much extra foam he had put on his latte. He’d done it before, but never quite this much foam.

 

Turning around, Wonsik had a sudden burst of courage from deep inside. “My name is Wonsik and thank you for the extra foam…” A blush rose to his cheeks as it dawned on him how stupid it sounded out loud; add in the fact that he repeated his name and it was only slightly devastating.

 

“TaekWoon,” the barista, TaekWoon, responded back with a gentle laugh. Wonsik blushed and smiled before realizing he was late to work. He raced through the crowded sidewalks, careful not to spill the latte, until reaching the doors to his office building.

 

‘Good mornings’ and ‘hellos’ chorused as Wonsik reached the main room. JaeHwan was at his desk and already working on the new project for the month. Knowing JaeHwan, he’ll be distracted in five minutes and start on something new. Nothing incredibly exciting had been happening lately and so Wonsik chose instead to doodle in his note book instead of doing paperwork that was due in two days.

 

“So TaekWoon’s his name,” Wonsik mumbled to himself. After five months since he started going to that café in the mornings and it took that long to get a name. Yes, they had nametags, but Wonsik was never really the type to pay attention to trivial details. Glancing down at his paper, he realized that simple name made inspiration for a poem scrawling down the margins of the legal document from HR.

 

TaekWoon the latte boy,

Eyes like coffee, a smile like chai!

Oh TaekWoon the latte boy,

Even his name makes me feel high!

I know him,

I like him,

I love him

 

Wonsik has never been known for his amazing writing skills, but he felt the pride well up in his chest at this poem. JaeHwan passed by his desk to get to the printer and tried to sneak a glance at the writing surrounded by girly hearts, but Wonsik shoved it under more papers. Shrugging, JaeHwan moved on, but not without sending a knowing smile to the flustered man writing oh so deep, love felt sonnets. He wasn’t as clueless as everyone always thought.

 

The day seemed to drag on for ages, never stopping for the love-struck man behind his office desk crushing like a teenaged girl. At times, the tie around Wonsik’s neck seemed too tight, his shoes too hard, his shirt too dark blue. After what felt like hours, but really only was the normal eight, Wonsik threw his jacket on over his clothes.

 

Waving to JaeHwan, he braced for the windy chill that seeped into his bones from outside. Snow had drifted up against the building and Wonsik tugged his jacket collar closer to his neck. Only two options existed right now: either he could get home and gulp down hot chocolate while under five layers of blankets or he would die from hypothermia trying to get home. Hopefully, it would end up being the former.

 

. . .

 

Today at 8:11, Wonsik gave his order like usual, but it took TaekWoon longer than usual to write down the order and name on his latte cup. He payed no mind to that because he found the fact that TaekWoon was talking to him in a normal conversation much more enthralling. Right now, he was explaining how he often played piano in bars and local pubs.

 

The barista was explaining that the next time he performed would be that evening in a downtown bar they both frequented east of downtown. Looks like Wonsik wasn’t going to visit his sister tonight like he planned.

 

Comfortable silence enveloped the two- the other worker with tanned skin was helping the next customer after Wonsik. After months of observation and ordering the exact same way every single day with no small talk, Wonsik noticed that TaekWoon wasn’t big on conversations. The fact that he’s willingly talking to Wonsik made his heart burst into a million coffee bean sized pieces.

 

TaekWoon smoothly smashed the unpressed grounds into the scoop, locking it into place on the espresso machine. With a reserved look back to Wonsik, he flipped the lever to make his regular double shot latte into a triple. TaekWoon hoped that he had been cunning enough so Wonsik wouldn’t notice, but the other man was observing with eagle eyes.

 

A shy type of joy coursed through his veins as Wonsik watched TaekWoon make his double latte into a triple, despite the price difference. The hot liquid was mixed with plenty of steamed milk as white as his hair, and then covered in whipped cream which threatened to spill down the sides of his overflowing cup.

 

Wonsik was positive that triple latte was a sign that TaekWoon loved him too.

 

“What time are you playing at?” Wonsik mumbled with a blush, barely loud enough for TaekWoon to hear. The drink was handed to him and their hands brushed for a split second. Sparks flew and Wonsik almost spilled his coffee all over the counter.

 

“Eight,” the barista spoke softly.

 

“Thanks for the extra milk.” Wonsik wasn’t clever enough it come up with a smart response to that other than thanking him for milk. And yet, it still brought on the response from TaekWoon he was hoping for.

 

Digging through his pocket, Wonsik handed TaekWoon an extra forty-five cents for the third shot to make up for the price difference. TaekWoon took the money, put it in the register… and pulled a new amount of money out. He gave the change for a double latte to a surprised Wonsik while his coworker watched from the background with a sly smirk.

 

“Keep the $3.55,” TaekWoon mumbled. Swooning was about the only thing Wonsik could think to do. That meant the triple latte was on him.

 

Wonsik always used to be the type of guy who’d run when love rushed towards him. He’d seen too many of his friends hurt and get hurt through love. It just never appealed to him to trust a person with such deep feelings that a few words could make or break his life. And so he’d stayed curled up under his blankets at home whenever his friends attempted to set him up on dates.

 

But finally, after he’d moved to his current apartment, Wonsik found love in the form of steaming coffee and soft glances. A voice whispered to him “love can be yours, if you step up to the counter and order.” Only yesterday, Wonsik finally listened to the voice and did what he’d only been dreaming of. And now he was going to see TaekWoon perform that night- while playing piano nonetheless.

 

Now all that was left was for Wonsik to get his nerve up and perform his poem musical. TaekWoon would obviously enjoy the fact that it’s a musical because he plays piano. Wonsik always found guys who could play the piano ten times more attractive. He might die from the sheer attractiveness of watching TaekWoon tonight.

 

But dying before TaekWoon got to hear his poem would be a romantic tragedy, and Shakespeare never had been Wonsik’s type of thing.

 

As he made his way out of the café with a skip in his step, Wonsik noticed the handwriting on his cup. Wonsik- L ds w/wc-sk. Nothing different there, just saying he wanted a double shot latte with skim milk and whip cream. No, it was the scribbles below it that flustered Wonsik so much.

 

515-966-8235 ~ TaekWoon <3

 

Wonsik put in the number to his phone under the name ‘Cute Coffee Boy’.

 

. . .

 

A wave of heat instantly hit Wonsik’s exposed face as he stepped into the small bar. It had a quaint vibe, nothing incredibly outstanding about its decorations and definitely not a place you’d go to party and get drunk. Tables littered the floor- about half of them were occupied. The bar only had two people sitting at it conversing together.

 

A piano was set up on a raised ledge next to an acoustic guitar and drum set. From previous nights out here, Wonsik knew they often had bands or solo artists come in and perform for the night. The piano up front had a spotlight on it and a bottle of water waiting near its bench. The man already knew TaekWoon was going to be his favorite.

 

He picked out an empty table to sit at near the piano. The clock read seven forty-five; only fifteen minutes until TaekWoon would play. His heart was already hammering away in his chest, allowing Wonsik no time to calm his nerves. Other people began to fill the tables around Wonsik, but not ordering anything.

 

Wonsik grew worried. What if TaekWoon didn’t even notice he came? All these people came into the bar, but weren’t ordering a single thing. It wasn’t as if there were no staff members to take their orders, one of them was standing right by the door.

 

TaekWoon must be talented if this many people are here only to hear him play.

 

The lights dimmed to a low level while the stages lights stayed on. TaekWoon walked up in a cautious manner; it was as if this many people watching him would shatter his soul. Wonsik was in a complete stupor at the sight of him in something other than his work uniform. After months of seeing the same thing, this outfit was a refreshing change.

 

The barista’s shirt and pants were both black, but his overcoat was a stunning white. The coat’s front flaps were black and buttoned back with gray buttons. It was as if he had become the piano itself. When he sat down at the bench, Wonsik took a sharp breath in. He wasn’t sure if his heart could take this amount of perfectness.

 

TaekWoon began with a soft melody echoing out of the piano and everyone’s light conversations died instantly. Even Wonsik’s beating heart seemed to freeze in time. This latte boy with coffee eyes just stilled the entire world with a few notes. Wonsik was certain he finally understood the euphoric feeling of love his friends talked about.

 

And then the man began to sing.

 

Words could never do any justice to the voice of the man playing piano. It rose higher than the birds soaring in the sky and yet could bring emotions with more depth than the Atlantic. So many years has Wonsik’s heart had waited for someone to come along and give his life meaning. Who’d of thought that the love he found would be so caffeinated?

 

The first song ended on a low note, the final chord ringing through Wonsik’s mind even after it finished resonating. A beat, and then TaekWoon began right in with the second melody- one with a much lighter tone. The new song did not lack any of the previous emotion; rather, it twisted the original chords from a surging black ocean to an endless blue sea.

 

After another hour and a half or so of crooning at the piano, TaekWoon stepped down to take a bit of a breather. His eyes found Wonsik’s and they crinkled up into crescents. Everyone around them clapped TaekWoon on the back as he plopped down in the chair next to Wonsik.

 

“That was… astounding,” Wonsik breathed out. He felt he could never come close to describing his wonder at the barista’s songs.

 

“Thank you.” TaekWoon hid his face as a blush dusted his cheeks. “I wrote them myself.” Wonsik’s face showed his obvious amazement- talent could literally be found anywhere.

 

“Did you know… that my heart is unlockable?” Wonsik asked out of the blue. TaekWoon looked up from the tea he was sipping at the other man quoting the lyrics of the second song he performed. Neither as sure where his conversation was headed.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Only with certain keys can it be unlocked. I think you played the correct ones tonight,” It was not the best flirting Wonsik’s ever done, truthfully it’s the only flirting he’s ever done, but it seemed to work on TaekWoon. The barista ran his fingers over the wood grain of the table while not making eye contact. At the sight of this, Wonsik gave a mental cheer even though being suave around cute guys has never been his strong point.

 

“Are you asking me out?” TaekWoon was shocked at the boldness of Wonsik, and using some of the song lyrics he wrote half asleep last week to do it.

 

“I think so,” Wonsik muttered as he twiddled his fingers together. Laughter erupted from the other before he looked down at the floor. Hurt bloomed deep in Wonsik’s chest, but he tried his best not to show it. He could accept simple rejection, but the laughing made him feel like the most useless person in the world. “I’ll just go, I understand tha-”

 

“I’d love to,” TaekWoon got out after laughing. His hand shot out and grabbed Wonsik’s to pull him back down to their table. “I was just expecting something a little cheesier from you. You seem like the type to go all out, especially after five months of ordering the same thing every day just to see me.”

 

“Sorry,” Wonsik’s face flushed with the embarrassment of thinking TaekWoon had rejected him. The other man got up and brushed of his legs, stretching before he went began his way back to the stage.

 

“Did you know that it could go the other way?” TaekWoon asked before he left, grabbing Wonsik’s large hand into his own smaller one. Their fingers intertwined together instinctively “Maybe your heart was never locked in the first place. Maybe it was unlockable, as in unable to be locked in the first place. You just needed the right person to show you it was.”


End file.
